Moonlight
by LoganMitchell5
Summary: Logan is new to Heffron High. He meets this nice guy,Kendall. But Kendall is different from everyone else. He is extremely warm. Warmer than a normal human. Will Logan fall for Kendall fast or will go wrong?


Logan is new at Heffron High and he was scaried to death. He moved from Arizona to a rainy town in Washington. Forks. Logan was happy because he can live on his own. The only people that will take care of him is the Diamonds. Since they go to the same school, Logan will not be alone during his 4 years. Logan got ready for school. He was wearing a gray sweater,black shirt,black jeans,and black boots. He looked in the mirror and sighed. He wasn't ready yet. Then He hear a knock on his front door. Logan answered it and saw his friends James and Carlos.

"Hey,ready for school?"Carlos asked.

"Um,I'm worried."Logan answer.

"What, you got us."James said.

"Bullies."Logan said nervously.

"Your gonna be fine Logan."Carlos said.

"Easy for you to say. You have a boyfriend to protect you."Logan teased Carlos.

"Logan,shut up."Carlos said blushing.

"Well. Shall we go?"James said as he was shifting Carlos into a piggy-back ride.

"I'll meet you two there."Logan said as he got in his car.

Logan looked back,but no where in site he saw Carlos and James. Logan was confused about that.

Logan drove to Heffron High while listening to a Heffron Drive song. Logan loved the blonde boy sing. He wants to marry the boy as well.

Logan got to the school,he saw a lot of teens and love birds. Logan chuckle to himself at the site then sighed. He just parked his car and got out of it. He felt a chile run up his spine. He put his jacket on and grabbed his backpack and his schedule. One tall browned haired kid say to Logan,"Hey,you look new."

Logan stop and said shyly,"Yeah."

"I'm Jeff and you are?"

"Logan."

"Nice to meet you Logan."

"Same"

"Well, I'll show you to your first classes?"

"Hey,Logan. Hey Jeff. I'll show you to your second class since I do have 2 classes with you."James said

"OK"Logan said.

Jeff was checking out Logan as he walked. Jeff felt like he need Logan. Bad. They got to their first class,then it ended,second class,ended,third,ended. Lunch came and James,Carlos,Jeff,and Logan sat at the lunch tables. They had small talks. Again Jeff was checking out Logan. James seen the looks the Jeff gave Logan and he doesn't like it. James protected Logan like he does with Carlos. Yeah,James loves Carlos but he loves Logan like a brother and he with protect him with all of his power. Jeff was still checking him out and Logan look toward the doorway and saw a girl walk in.

"Who is she?"Logan asked.

"She's Katie. She has a brother and he is well known around Forks."James said.

"She looks cool."

"Yeah."Jeff said still checking out Logan.

"Who's he?"Logan said looking at the tall boy. The boy looked exactly like the boy in Heffron Drive.

"He's...Kendall Knight...He is the most violent and brutal guy here. He's one of those guys that don't take no for a answer."Carlos explains then continues,"Once he sees something he likes. He goes for it."

As Kendall walked in,he looked at Logan with a smirk. Kendall then sat down at the table that they were sitting at.

"Hey Kendall."Three of them said. Jeff not taking eyes of Logan.

"Hey guys, who is this."Kendall said.

"I-I-I'm... Logan"He said shyly.

"There's nothing to be shy of Logan. Jeff take your eyes off of him or your died meat" Kendall said then got intense quickly. God he look sexy, Logan though.

"Fine."Jeff got up and walked away.

"I think Jeff has a crush on Logan."Carlos said.

"Well,Jeff will die before he gets on Logan."Kendall said looking at Logan so intense.

"Logan,I heard a lot about you. You sound interesting."Kendall looked at Logan.

"Thanks, I never heard about you until now."Logan said still shyly.

Months past and Kendall wanted Logan more than ever. But Kendall wasn't the only person who wanted him. Jeff wanted him too,but Logan love Kendall plus he even looked like the blonde singer from Heffron Drive. Kendall has been acting weird lately and Logan decided to walk in the woods.

"Fine! I'm going! SCREW YOU JEFF!"Logan yelled.

"Logan,ba-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT I HATE YOU AND I NEVER LOVED OR LIKED YOU! WE WERE NEVER EVEN TOGETHER!"and with that Logan ran off in tears.

Kendall seen Logan ran off crying,and Kendall beat the living hell out of Jeff. Jeff died that night because of Kendall actions. But Kendall ran off in the forest to find Logan. It was easy to find him. Logan crying and shivering to death because how cold it is.

"Logie?"Kendall said softly.

"Kendall? What are you doing here?"Logan sobbed.

"I'm here to see if your ok."Kendall slowly walked toward Logan.

"Why does he like me."

"I don't know. But Logan?"

"What?"

"I love you so much and I want you. Be my boyfriend."Kendall said calm and soft.

"Kendall...I love you too and I want you too,yes."Logan said shivering to death.

Kendall walked up Logan and sat next to him and let Logan cuddle with him.  
"Kendall...your..so..warm"Logan said enjoying the warmth of Kendall.

"Logie"Kendall said softly.

"What?"

"I'm a werewolf."Kendall said searching Logan's eye.

"Your a WHAT!?"Logan yelled and questioned.

"You heard me the first time Logan."

"Your lying."Logan said getting up and walked deep in the forest.

Logan searched on his phone about signs for a werewolf. He found out about the extreme warmth,anger problem,blood pressure,the howling,a natural scents,and like to be scratched. Logan though about it. He knew Kendall had a anger problem,his blood pressure,and he found out recently Kendall had extreme warmth. Only thing that Logan didn't know about was the scratching,scent,and howling. Logan sat next to a cliff and looked at the fog,thinking about what Kendall said.

"Logan?"Kendall asked.

"Kendall? How did you find me?"Logan said confused.

"Your scent lead me here. Why'd you run?"

"I though you lied to me."Logan said as he was about to cry because he knows what happens if you yell at or run from Kendall Knight.

"Don't cry Logie."Kendall walked closer to Logan.

"Kendall..."Logan sobbed out as he began crying.

"Yes?"Kendall walked slowly toward Logan.

"Are you really a werewolf?"

"Yes Logie. I'd never lie to you."Kendall said helping Logan up.

Logan snuggled into Kendall's chest,loving to warmth. Logan ran his fingers side to side on Kendall's back then began scratching his back gently.

"Ah. Why are you scratching me Logie."Kendall said softly enjoying the scratches.

"You are a werewolf then."Logan pulled away.

"Why would I lie?"

"I don't know. It's just. Your a werewolf and I'm a mortal."Logan said cuddling into Kendall's chest again.

"Nothing will change between us Logiebear."Kendall said keeping Logan warm.

Logan chuckled and Kendall nuzzled Logan's neck. Logan felt like he was loved. Kendall loved Logan more than anyone else loved him or Logan.

"Kendall?"Logan asked about to fall asleep because of the warmth from Kendall.

"Yes,baby?"Kendall asked,since Logan was his and now he can call Logan baby now.

"What are you gonna do about Jeff?"Logan felt Kendall tease up and looked into the sky.

"He will pay for what he did to you."

"Kendall,can I go home or can you take me home?"

"Yes Logie."

They walked out of the woods and into the parking lot,and they got to Logan's car. Kendall open the door for Logan to get in the passenger and Kendall was driving. Logan gave Kendall the address to his house and Kendall drove there. They got there and Kendall open the door for Logan then locked up the car and Kendall gave Logan his car keys back to him. Logan grabbed Kendall wrist and pulled him inside his house,showed him around,and then they went to Logan's bedroom.

Kendall already knows what Logan's house looks like because he broke in and watch Logan sleep. Kendall though his was so peaceful when he slept.

"This is my bedroom."Logan said and looked out the window.

Kendall just sat on Logan's bed and looked at him.

I can't believe that Logan just let me in his house. I been in here ever since I saw him. I love the way he walks and moves around,it's kind of gets me turned on. Kendall though to himself.

"Come here Logan."Kendall said softly.

Logan walked toward Kendall and standed in front of Kendall. Kendall rapped his arms around Logan waist and put his head in his chest,wanting to here his heart beat.. Logan rapped his arms around Kendall's upper body and rested his head on Kendall's.

"Your heart is skipping beats Logie."Kendall said softly.

"Your causing it to."Logan blushed.

"Logan?"Kendall asked looking into the brown eyes.

"What?"Logan said while staring into the green orbs of Kendall Knight.

"Want to see my tattoos?"

"Sure,Kenny."

Kendall took off his shirt. Logan's mouth opened at the site of the muscle body and abs.

"This one is fallen skull. It means freedom and life."

"These three mean Love and this heart with stitches and a needle in it represents my broken heart."

"When did you get that one. It looks fresh."Logan looked at the ' broken heart '

"When I first saw you. You fixed my heart."Kendall said.

Logan rested his forehead on Kendall's. Kendall put his hand on Logan's cheek and rubbed Logan's bottom lip with his thumb. Logan blushed and looked down but Kendall put his other hand to lift his chin. Logan looked into the green orbs and couldn't looked away. Kendall looked into the brown eyes. Kendall leaned in and kissed Logan. Logan moan and loved how soft Kendall's lips were. Kendall licked Logan's bottom lips,asked for access. Logan granted access and moan as Kendall slowly put his tongue in and explored his mouth. Logan loved the kiss but he didn't like his shirt on. Kendall with the same though his broke the kiss and took off Logan's shirt,then continued the kiss,but this time deepen the kiss. Logan moaned louder at the contact with Kendall bare chest. Logan straddled Kendall and melted into the kiss. Kendall moved then lied down softly. Logan broke the kiss and got off Kendall. Logan walked to the door and shut it and locked it and standed in front of the now in sitting position Kendall. Kendall unbuttoned Logan's pants and took them off. Logan unbuckled Kendall's belt then unbuttoned his black skinny jeans then took them off. They were both in their boxers. Kendall when back to lye down then Logan straddled Kendall again. Kissing deepen and passionate. Kendall bucked his hips up and cause Logan to moan. Logan bucked back in response cause Kendall to moan softly.

"Kendall...I need you."Logan moaned out. Logan pulled open his night stand drawer and pulled out lube. Kendall took Logan's boxers off and Logan took Kendall's off. Their erections rubbing against each other cause both boys to moan. They went back to kiss passionately again. As they were kissing one of Kendall's finger teased Logan's entrance. Logan moan softly then Kendall slowly slided one of his fingers in Logan's entrance. Logan moaned louder than the last moan. Then Kendall slide another finger in and slided in and out in a scissor motion. Logan moaned,"Faster" Kendall shot a frown at Logan because that sounded like a command and Kendall doesn't like that. Kendall took both of his fingers out,Logan missed the contact but knew what Kendall was gonna do. Kendall grabbed the freshly opened lube and put some on Logan's entrance and pumped his erection with some. Kendall lift Logan on top of his erection and slided him down,for that only the tip was in. Logan flinched at the pain but then moaned louder has Kendall's erection was fully inside him. Kendall smirked at Logan and lift Logan up then slammed him down on his erection. Kendall continued this action and watched Logan's erection bounce up and down on his warm skin.

"AAGGGHHH KENDALL!MORE!PLEASE MORE!RIGHT THERE AHHHH!"Logan screamed out when Kendall hit his prostate. Kendall kept doing this action then started pump Logan's erection. Logan was going crazy.

"KENDALL FASTER!HARDER!PLEASE!"Logan screamed again.

"Who do you belong to"Kendall said.

"I belong to you"

"Louder"

"I belong to you Kendall"Logan moan louder.

"LOUDER"

"I BELONG TO KENDALL KNIGHT"Logan screaming in pleasure and pain."KENDALL!"Logan screaming as his orgasm hit. His cum covered Kendall's hand and both of their stomachs. As Logan screamed Kendall couldn't take the screaming and filled Logan to the brim. Logan collapse on Kendall's chest. They both heavily breathed. Then Kendall broke then silence

"I love you Logiebear. I will always love you."

"I love you too Kendall. I will love you forever."Logan said then screamed.

"LOGAN BABY! WHAT'S WRONG!"Kendall yelled.

They looked down and they saw a deep cut and spelled **KK**.

Kendall scared Logan and imprinted on him. Logan screamed at contact with the flesh and Kendall warm skin. Their hips had some blood on them. Kendall lifted Logan to the bathroom and turned the water on,Kendall got in the shower with Logan in arms. Kendall rubbed the wound softly and slowly watching Logan flinch.

"I'm sorry Logie. This is what werewolves do if they imprint on something."Kendall said softly still rubbed the wound.

"It's OK,Kendall. This means I love you even more."Logan moan in pain.

When they got out of the shower Kendall help Logan get a freshly new pair of boxers and put them on. Kendall lied down Logan on the bed and got his boxers on and lied down next to Logan. Logan shivered and snuggled with Kendall resting his head on Kendall's chest enjoying his warmth.

"I love you Kendall."Logan moaned.

"I love you too Logie."Kendall moaned as his watched Logan fall asleep.

He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping.


End file.
